My Little Hail Mary
"My Little Hail Mary" is the 14th and final episode of ''SurvivORG: The AmazORG''. Day 28: Final 6 Immunity Challenge -The Final Counter The Baleiro tribe was down to 6 members and they came in to compete in their Final 6 Immunity Challenge, which was a counting challenge seen in multiple previous incarnation of SurvivORG. Players had to specify a time that they wanted to target, and then counted numbers, one at a time, to reach a certain number of counts. If the time achieved was under the time of the time specified, the player scored that amount. It came down to Adam and Trey, with Trey winning his first individual immunity of the season. Day 29: Final 6 Tribal Council Baleiro had their Final 6 Tribal Council. Adam's scheming behind the scenes as the apparent figurehead of the majority alliance made him a target, especially after he was finally vulnerable after he lost immunity for the first time in 3 rounds. Adam was looking to target Nifty but the rest of the tribe targeted him. As it was the last Tribal idols could be played, Kidfierce played an idol on himself, and Josh played both a real idol on himself and a fake idol on Adam, who originally gave it to him and pretended that it was real. At the end, Adam was voted out unanimously as his empire collapsed. Day 30: Final 5 Immunity Challenge - The Search For The Golden City The rest of Baleiro came in for their Final 5 Immunity Challenge, called The Search for the Golden City, which involved the players finding answers to different clues from older challenges as well as new puzzles. Kid and Sunny did the best, each finishing the challenge in under 15 minutes, but Sunny did the fastest, with a time of 11:04 to Kid's 14:42. Day 30: Final 5 Tribal Council Baleiro went to yet another Tribal Council, this time with only 5 players left in the game. For the vote, Sunny, Kid, Josh and Trey were already fairly tight in an alliance before, with Nifty basically floating along to make it to this point in the game anyway. The players remaining viewed him as potentially taking a spot in the end of the game that could rather be occupied by one of themselves, and as a result he was voted out unanimously while he voted for Trey. Day 32: Final 4 Immunity Challenge Baleiro came in for their Final Immunity Challenge which was a SurvivORG staple, where players answered questions that allowed them to "claim" channels, the player who answered the most in real time was the winner. This proved to be very intense, as Trey took an early lead over Josh and Sunny. Kid got 0 because he was doing the challenge incorrectly, so Trey got out to an 8-5-3-0 lead over Sunny, Josh and Kid respectively. However, Sunny scored 2 in a row to only trail Trey by 1 with 1 question remaining. Trey was able to ice it, winning 9-7-3-0 over Sunny, Josh and Kid. Day 33: Final 4 Tribal Council This was Baleiro's last Tribal Council, as it was announced that there would be a Final 3, and therefore someone would be the last person voted out and the last juror of this game. Trey wanted to vote out Josh as he saw him to be the biggest threat left in the game, and Kid and Sunny agreed. Josh did not give up, and continued to try and find a way to make it further in the game. He eventually was able to get through to Kid, who Josh apparently promised a FTC vote to him if he lost firemaking, or some other reason which was not dictated. On the other end, Sunny was convinced that he was going to get voted out, so everyone was surprised when the votes came 2-2, a tie between Josh and Sunny. This resulted in an official F4 Firemaking Challenge, the first since Season 2: ORGstralia, which was a similar situation. The two players had to compete in a live puzzle making challenge of a picture of fire for their life in the game. After 17 minutes, Josh narrowly defeated Sunny in the challenge by completing his first, sending Sunny to the jury as the Final Juror of AmazORG, and a 4th place finish, while Josh made Final Tribal Council. This continues the 6 season streak of SurvivORG where every Final Tribal had at least 2 members from different starting tribes, as Josh began on Jaburu while Kid and Trey began on Tambaqui. Reunion The official SurvivORG: The AmazORG reunion show was held 5:00 PM EST Saturday, September 8th, 2018 on the main (and recently official) /r/Survivor server, where info about Pearl ORGlands, the next season, was given. Jurors and their FTC Votes: 13th Place: Nico - Josh 12th Place: Reef - Josh 11th Place: LSE - Trey 10th Place: Steve Moose - Trey 9th Place: Cool - Josh 8th Place: JT - Josh 7th Place: Page - Josh 6th Place: Adam - Trey 5th Place: Nifty - Josh 4th Place: Sunny - Trey Josh wins SurvivORG: The AmazORG by a vote of 6-4-0 over Trey and Kidfierce. Trivia * The episode title was given by Josh, talking about his ploy to get Kid to save him at the Final 4 Tribal Council. * This was the first time there was a Fire Making Challenge in SurvivORG since S2: ORGstralia. * Josh's 6-4-0 win was the first time the FTC result was within 2 votes, making it the closest ever at the time.